Where you Belong
by MayDayReject
Summary: A My Chemical Romance and 30 Seconds to Mars crossover. OC/Gerard Way.


The rain patted gently down the window and I watched the droplets slide down the glass. Rover snored deeply by the side of the bed, I also watched his chest move up and down.

"Ro" I whispered quietly tracing circles on his large over-sized head.

(I might need to add that Rover is a Rott-Weiler_)_

Suddenly he lifted his head and covered my hand in his gooey slobber.

"Ew" I laughed and wiped my hand on the duvet, Rover looked over at the window and whimpered.

"Sorry boy, no walk today" I sighed slowly stroking his back.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Hello" I called sleepily and a friendly voice called back.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Shannon stepped onto my room and shut the door behind him.

"You alright?" I asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, you?" he asked. Rover got up and placed his head in Shannon's lap.

"Cold" I smiled, Shannon looked over and smirked.

"You need to warm up or you could get ill" Shannon said.

"Yeah, so what does the doctor order?" I asked.

"A nice, warm, long, intense hug" Shannon said and didn't hesitate in crawling towards me and moving himself under the duvet cover. He lay down behind me and I felt his arms snake over my waist. I didn't mind, I liked cuddling with Shannon. I felt him snuggle his face into my hair and inhale deeply.

"I love the smell of yesterdays shampoo and perfume" he whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeh, it's not to strong. Just the right strength"

"I'll bare that in mind" I said pulled the covers up to my chin.

I closed my eyes and Shannon and I continued to sleep for a further two hours, I woke to the sound of his humming.

"Shannon" I whispered horsy.

"Yeah?" he asked and continued humming.  
"Please stop your making my ears bleed" I said and he laughed.

Then he started tickling me, ruining the clam, peaceful atmosphere.

"Shannon, please, stop, I'm gonna wet myself" I gasped but he ignored me.

Eventually I managed to roll off the bed and scamper into the bathroom, Rover tried to follow but in his excitement he head butted the door frame.

"Dumb dog" I laughed before shutting the door.

After I'd finished in the bathroom I went back into my bedroom and sat by the window.

"Lassie, Shannon, Tomo and Jared" I said lightly looking at the rain droplets.

"What?" Shannon asked coming over and sitting next to me.

"That drops me, that's you. That one is Tomo and the tiny one is Jared" I said pointing them out.

"Drop race, three, two one go!" Shannon shouted.

We egged our droplets on and in the end Tomo won.

"Oh that sucked" I said sitting back.

"Let's just say I won" Shannon said.

"No let's just say I won" I argued.

He looked at me and then sighed. "Fine" he grumbled.

"Yay!" I cheered.

After a few more rain races Shannon and I ventured down the stairs. There were two other men that I hadn't seen yet today.

We found them in the music room both playing acoustic guitars and mumbling quietly together.

"How's it going peeps?" I asked going in and perching on Jared's lap. He put the guitar down and put his arms around my middle.

"Slow" he sighed resting his forehead on my back.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not really, just continue to do what you're doing" he said.

"What's that?" I asked turning to face him, a little confused.

"Pick us up when we fall" he said quietly.

"Ahh, that's so sweet" I smiled and hugged his head. "So much happening today?" I asked.

"Sorry darlin, not much" Tomo said.

"For that answer you get nil point" I smiled and went to find something to occupy myself with.

Around lunch time my friend Jessie called and asked if I wanted to meet at StarBucks.

"Guys, I'm going out. Rover!" I called and Jared met me at the door.

"Where you going to Lass?" he asked.  
"I'm meeting Jessie at Stars" I said pulling my coat on and clipping Rover's muzzle over his mouth.

"Phone?" he questioned.

"Yes" I sighed and flashed him my simple mobile phone, unlike the Blackberries the fellas were adopting recently.

"Okay" he smiled and stepped forward and put his hands on either side of my head and kissed my forehead.

"Jared, let go" I squirmed and he chuckled.

"A lot of girls would like it if I planted a long lingering kiss on their heads" he said putting a hand on his hip.

"Well go find them then" I said going out the door and I heard him laugh as the door shut.

Rover and I got over half way to Starbucks when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Lassie its Jess. I can't meet you, sorry"

"Ah Jessie, why?" I asked as the rain poured into my face.

"Well I went outside and I didn't realise it was raining, and you know what my hair gets like when it's wet" she said.

"Yeah, I agree. You stay inside" I said jokingly "You could blind someone with that hair"

"Bitch" she laughed.

"Penis" I retorted.

"Yes please"

"Shut up Jessie. I'll catch you later" I laughed.

"Whatever Lassie, bye" she laughed and hung up.

I replaced my phone in my pocket and paused.

Home equals Shannon, Jared and Tomo.

StarBucks equals full fat hot chocolate with whippy cream and marshmallows.

Starbucks!

Rover and I walked into Starbucks and looked around disappointedly as we saw there were no seats. Looks like everybody else was hiding from the rain.

"Come on boy" I said and turned around smacking straight into somebody. I fell to the floor and so did my 'smackee' much to the delight of everybody else.

"I'm sorry" I said looking from the floor to the person I'd collided with.

Wait just a bone picking second, black leather, hat, sunglasses even though it's raining and Blackberry in hand. This was no ordinary person.

"It's alright" he said not giving me eye contact as he gathered himself.

"Good going Gee" his friend said leaping forward and offering me a hand.

"Sorry about that, he's a clumsy shit" he said looking down at me although I couldn't see his eyes as they were also behind sunglasses.

"It's alright" I aid taking his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

The one I'd crashed into mumbled a sorry and went into the café meanwhile the other stayed at my side.

"So, were you just leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, there aren't many seats left and nobody really wants a dog next to them" I said motioning down to Rover.

"Hello" the guy exclaimed and bent down to Rover who was ecstatic with the attention. "What's him name?" he asked.

"Rover"

"Fantastic name" he said and then looked back at me.

"I'm Frank" he whispered.

Now my suspicions were answered.

"That over there is Gerard"

Frank and Gerard, I knew them names from somewhere.

"Lassie" I said and he removed his sunglasses.

"Another fantastic name" he smiled. "Wanna come sit with us"

I looked around and saw Gerard had managed to bag himself a booth that still had the last peoples rubbish on it.

"No thanks" I said.

"Please, pretty please" he said taking my hand.

"Um, alright" I said and Frank half dragged me to the table.

"Frank what are you doing?" Gerard asked as Frank pushed me into the booth and then he slid in next to me blocking the only way out.

"I'm inviting this gorgeous lady for a drink after you ever so politely knocked her to the ground"

"That was my fault, I wasn't looking" I piped up but Frank shushed me.

"Now what can I get cha?" he asked.

"Hot Chocolate with all the trimmings, since you asked" I smiled and he smiled back.

"I think I'll have a Super Cappuccino, Gerard go get the drinks"

"What no, you go get em" Gerard said as he tapped away on his Blackberry. Probably tweeting, the bane of my life.

Frank shook his head "Well then while I'm gone would you be so kind as to get the hell off your phone and talk to Lassie" Frank said and walked away muttering.

"Lassie?" Gerard asked looking up.

"Yeah" I answered scooting along and stroking Rover.

"That's a strange name" he said.

"Hmm" I said not really knowing an answer.

"He's nice" Gerard said and when I looked up he nodded to Rover.

"His name is Rover" I said and Gerard nodded.

There was an awkward silence and then Frank came back.

"Hot chocolate with all the trimmings, Super Cappuccino and 'I'm in a bad mood' for Gerard" Frank said dishing the drinks out.

I laughed a little and Gerard ignored Frank.

"So Lassie, do you listen to music?" he asked.

"Hell yeah" I said sipping my drink.

"What kind" he asked.

"Uh, everything really. You name it and I'll probably like a song by them. I particularly like 30 Seconds to Mars" I said with a glint.

Shannon would be proud.

"Right" Gerard removed his sunglasses and I was sure I knew him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked and he looked at Frank.

"We're in a band" Frank whispered.

"Well that narrows it down" I said and Gerard laughed.

"Begins with M" Frank said.

"Motorhead"

"No, silly" Frank said. "Second initial C"

"MC" I said looking at the letters mentally in my head. "My Chemical Bromance!" I exclaimed and then stopped.

Shit, that's what Jared called them.

"Romance" I corrected myself, Frank and Gerard were smiling away.

"Yeah but I like your one better. Damn Mikey" Frank said.

I smiled and drank my chocolate.

While Frank and Gerard started talking together I looked out the window. Outside I saw a group of people heading towards the coffee shop.

They had cameras and microphones in their hands; I looked over my back around the café and concluded that there was nobody else in the place that the press would bother with.

"Um guys" I whispered and they looked at me.

"Yeah Lassie" Frank whispered back.

"I think the paparazzi are outside and I also think they are after you"

Gerard and Frank looked around and then the sunglasses and hats went back on.

"Come on this way" Frank said taking my hand and dragging me along with him and Gerard.

"Frank!" Gerard protested.

"What Gee, she's my new friend" Frank said "That right Lassie"

"I suppose" I said as I was dragged through the shop.

"Why don't you go out the back?" I asked.

Gerard and Frank paused at the door; Rover pressed his body to my leg for reassurance.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gerard asked me and they suddenly raced out the door.

"What the hell!" I shouted as we ran out the door.

"Hey, Gerard, Frank can we talk to you for a minute" the reporters shouted after us.

"They're not after me, let me go Frank" I said but he gripped my hand harder

"Run Lassie" he shouted "You too Rover"

Rover didn't need convincing in going any faster.

Gerard went in the lead with Rover hot on his heels and then Frank and I following.

"Not much further" Frank laughed as he turned around and smiled at me.

Meanwhile I ran with him in a confused state.

Gerard led up to a large black car and he clicked the doors open then out his pocket fell his Blackberry.

"Shit" he shouted as we all piled into the car.

"Rover, get the Blackberry!" I shouted and he leapt out the car, picked up the Blackberry and bounded back into the car.

"Drive!" Gerard shouted and I was startled when the car roared to life.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"Andrew, our chuffer" Frank said proudly.

I looked at Gerard who was staring desperately at Rover's mouth.

"Oh yeah, Ro" I said and he gently dropped the phone into my palm with no slobber or scratches.

I handed it over to Gerard who smiled and checked it over.

"Thanks Lassie, Rover" he smiled at us while giving Rover's ears and rub.

I patted Rover's head. "Good boy" I said and he licked the side of my head.

I congratulated Rover for a little while longer and then I felt the car stop moving.

Hang on a sec.

I looked at Frank and Gerard who got out the car. I sat fixed to my seat.

"Where are we?" I asked as Gerard leaned back in.

"My house" he answered "You coming in?"

"Uh" then I was pulled out the seat and almost onto the pavement.

"Sorry bout that" Frank said balancing me on my feet again.

I looked around unsure of what was going on.

"Come on" Gerard coaxed like the child catcher.

I followed him up the front path and into the giant house.

Inside was posh; I didn't really expect anything different.

Gerard and Frank kicked their shoes off and I did the same.

"Rover" I said turning to the panting Rott-Weiler, he backed onto the front door matt and dragged his paws back.

"Whoa, that is the coolest dog ever!" Frank said jumping up and down.

"No, he's the result of me having a lot of free time" I said and Gerard laughed as he walked towards me.

"Come on, the grand tour. Frank go make coffee"

"Sure thing boss" he said and disappeared.

"So this way" Gerard said putting his hand behind my back and guiding me into the living room.

After the grand tour the two guys asked me a few questions like what I liked and what I disliked. Things like that.

"So do you live alone?" Frank asked as he drank from the beer bottle.

"No, I live with my three friends. Hey you might know them Jared and Shannon Leto and Tomo Milicevic"

Gerard and Frank looked at each other.

"30 Seconds to Mars?" Gerard asked.

"That's the one" I said.

"That's interesting" he said.

"How'd you end up with them?" Frank asked.

I thought about an answer.

"I don't really know they've sort of always been there" I said and the topic was dropped.

Frank was just about to open his mouth when the front door opened.

"Shit" Gerard said and I watched as he shot up and out the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked and Frank looked from me to the door.

"Wait here Lassie" he said and followed Gerard.

I looked down at Rover who looked up at me clueless. Then I heard raised voices.

"What, why didn't you call me first!" a girl shouted.

"It was spur of the moment" Gerard said.

"And besides she's ultra cool" Frank said.

"I don't like strangers in my house" the girl shouted.

I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen; I stood and braced myself as a girl with dyed black hair flung the door open.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Now, if I wasn't in somebody else's house I would have been rude but since I was I stuck to being polite.

"My name's Lassie, Frank and Gerard invited me here" I said and she stared at me.

"Did they really?" she said.

Then in the background I heard a child crying. It distracted me enough not to listen to what this girl was saying.

"Are you listening to me!" she shouted.

"Uh" I said she suddenly stepped forward but Gerard darted in-between us.

"Lindsey, Lassie is my guest. Please stop shouting at her"

"I bet she's your guest, did he tell you he was married and that he's got a kid!" Lindsey shouted around Gerard to me.

"No he didn't but what does that matter, I would have been pleased to meet his wife and child. I'm guessing you're his wife?" I said holding my hand out meaning for her to shake it. Instead to spat into my palm and exited the kitchen.

I stared at her retreating figure and then at the gooey flem in my hand.

"LINDSEY!" Gerard shouted following her.

Frank ran into the kitchen.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said grossed out and started to wipe it on his arm.

"Ew, no get away" he said pushing me back.

I laughed and went over to the sink and ran the hot water.

"Oh my god, it's on my shirt. You got it on my shirt!" Frank exclaimed and ripped his top off over his head.

He then ran out into the garden screaming with Rover following.

"Quick Rover dig a hole!" Frank shouted and Rover started to dig.

I laughed at the pair and turned around, that child was still crying.

I decided to investigate.

I could hear Gerard and Lindsey arguing in the living room. The crying was coming from up stairs so I ventured up following the noise.

There were loads of doors, many of which I opened thinking the crying child was inside. After a few more openings of doors I found the right room.

A little girl, must have been about two was standing in her cot with her shoes and coat still on from when Lindsey had brought her home.

"Hello" I said softly and the child looked at me, the room was dark and I tapped the bedside lamp on.

She was sweet other than the snot dripping down her face and the red puffy eyes.

"It's alright" I comforted her and plucked a tissue from out the box and gently wiped the child's face. "There that's better isn't it?" I said picking her up and placing her on the floor.

"Come on let's get that coat off" I said and gradually got it off then I took her shoes off. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked picking her up. I heard a noise by my ear, the sort of sucking your thumb noise. I knew it well as I still sucked my thumb sometimes.

I rocked her gently and her breathing got more regular.

"I'm going out and when I come back I want her fucking gone!" Lindsey shrieked and then the front door slammed.

"Shush, shush" I said keeping the little girl calm.

I continued to rock her till she fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Lassie?" I heard Gerard's voice behind me; I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, she was crying and…"

"Don't be sorry" he interrupted me; he walked forward and stroked the little girls head.

"Her name's Bandit" he whispered.

"That's a nice name" I said quietly.

"Thank you for sorting her out, Lindsey dumped her in here"

"She still had her coat and shoes on, I put them on the dresser" I said and he looked over.

"Here you go" I said gesturing for him to take Bandit. He did and gently rocked her. "I'll leave you two alone" I said and exited the bedroom. I found Frank and Rover lounged out in the living room. Frank was topless and Rover had dirt on his nose.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked as I sat on one of the armchairs opposite.

"In the back yard, Rover buried it for me"  
"That was a bit dramatic, there are such things as washing machines you know"

"Damn I forgot" he said and I laughed. He had such a cheeky face. "Why don't you come and sit with me an good old Rover" Frank said and I saw that look in his eyes.

"In your dreams"

"Oh yeah, one day you'll succumb to my god like figure" he said running his finger down his muscular chest.

I laughed and sat back, I watched as Frank absent-mindly stroked Rover's head and watched crappy TV. Then he glanced at me and smirked. "You like looking at me huh?" he said more rhetorically than anything.  
"Whatever" I said and looked at the TV.

Then Gerard came in, he looked from me to Frank. "Where's your shirt?" he asked sitting next to him.

"Back yard" Frank said simply.  
"I'm not going to bother going any further" Gerard said and patted Rover.

A few minutes passed.

"When do you want me to leave?" I asked and they both looked at me.

"What you twittering on about?" Frank asked.

"One, I don't Twitter. Ever. Two, I heard what Lindsey had to say. She want's me gone"

"Don't listen to her" Gerard said. "Stay a while longer"

"You don't have to be nowhere, do you?" Frank asked.

I looked at the clock. It was eight. Jared said eleven.

"No" I replied and got up and went and sat next to them.

"Told you" Frank said.

"Shut up, I was lonely over there"

I felt Gerard relax next to me and Frank changed the channel to some gross out film. I looked at his face a couple times and he was transfixed. Both Gerard and I were too intelligent to find this film engaging.

"You hoo Lassie, your buzzing" I opened my eyes and saw Frank staring down at me.

"Huh, what you babbling about now?" I asked and Gerard snorted.

"You fell asleep; he's trying to say that your phones ringing" Gerard said.

"Oh" I said sitting up and stretching, when the phone rang again I looked at the caller ID.

JJ.

"Uh oh" I said looking for a clock "What's the time?"

"One" Frank said.

"Shit, double shit!" I exclaimed, stood and answered the phone.

"Lassie, where the fuck are you?" Jared shouted at me.

"Whoa, I heard that" Frank said.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"No, one" I answered.

"Hey I'm not no one I'm"

"Frank, shut the hell up!" I shouted.

"Frank, who's Frank?" Jared asked.

"A friend, I'm coming home now" I said and before he could say anything else I hung up.

"Need a lift?" Gerard asked.

"Please" I said and he stood up, Frank also got up. Gerard and I went to the front door with Rover following tiredly. Gerard and I got our jackets on and then I turned to Frank.

"Give me your phone" he said and then snatched it out my hand. I looked at Gerard who rolled his eyes.

"There, you can text me your number" Frank smiled.

"Who says I want to see you again?" I smiled and he laughed.

"Lassie, every girl wants to see me again" he said hugging me. "Catch ya later Ro" Frank said hugging my dog.

"Keep an eye on Bandit" Gerard said and Frank nodded.

"Bye Frank" I called as Gerard led me out the front door.

He winked and then shut the door; I followed Gerard to the black car.

"In ya get" he said holding my door open.

"Thank you" I said and then he opened the back door for Rover to jump in.

The ride home was quiet, Gerard asked where I lived.

"You might want to park down the street, Jared might have the axe again" I said and Gerard laughed.

"No, I'll take you to the door. Don't want him thinking I'm impolite. What do you mean again?" he asked and I laughed.

"All you need to know is that the last guy that brought me home did not leave as he arrived"

"Oh" Gerard said and I saw his Adam's apple bobble as he swallowed. I smiled and looked out the window as he pulled up to the large mansion.

"Have you met Jared before?" I asked.

"We've been at the same awards before but we've never really gotten to a first name basis" he said looking at the house.

"Don't worry, he's not as scary as I make out" I said getting out the car.

Gerard let Rover out who bounded over to the door and scratched at it with his paw, the door opened and Jared stood there. I watched as he greeted Rover friendly, then he bounded inside. No doubt to find Shannon and Tomo. Gerard met me and we walked up to the door.

"Hey I" I waved but he didn't wave back.

"I told you eleven" Jared said sternly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" I said.

"Where?" he asked and then he looked at Gerard.

"Hi Jared" Gerard greeted.

"Gerard?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, sorry she's late. I didn't know she had to be back and if I did then she would have been here at eleven" Gerard said and I smiled.

"Okay, well thanks for bringing her home" Jared said motioning for me to go inside.

"Thanks Gerard" I said and leant over to hug him, he hugged me back and I went inside.

"I'll text Frank tomorrow morning. Make sure he gives you my number"

"Will do, goodnight" he said, waved to me and walked back to the car.

Jared and I watched him go and then Jared shut the door as he was doing so I walked to the stairs.

"Lassie" he said and I paused.

"Yeah J?" I asked not turning around.  
"How'd you end up at Gerard Way's place?"

"It's a long story" I said.

"Tomorrow, I wanna know" he said crossing his arms.

"Fine, goodnight"

"Goodnight Lassie" he said and I retreated to my bedroom.

I got changed into pyjamas and brushed my teeth; I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I'd wiped my foundation off. I got another wipe and rubbed at my skin. When I looked closer I realised my skin looked brighter. Happier. Wondering if I was imagining it I went to bed and had a great night's sleep.

When I woke up it was around five past eleven, this was abnormally late for me. I sat up and texted Frank. I decided to be formal.

_Hi Frank._

_It's Lassie, just so you can get my number._

I sent it and then two minutes later I got a reply.

_What no kisses? _

I text back.

_X_

And then got a.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

I shook my head and got ready for the day, today was tracky bottoms and hoodie day.

I walked down the stairs and was met by Tomo who leapt out from one of the rooms.

"Long time no see" he said.

"Yeah I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Tomo studied my face.

"Have you met somebody?" he asked and I looked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Dunno, you just seem different"  
"Well now you mention it, I have met somebody. I've met two people actually"

"Too bad they're both married!" Jared said as he passed us.

"Hey get back here" I said racing after him and jumping on his back linking my arms around his neck.

"I know they're both married. They're my friends" I said and he continued on his way with me on his back.

"Looks like you've got a hitch hiker" Shannon said as we went into the kitchen.

I dropped of Jared's back and went to the cupboard where I knew the Pringles were hidden. I then opened a new packet and sat down at the breakfast bar to feast.

"No way is that your breakfast, or lunch" Jared said looking from the clock to me.

"So what if it is" I looked at the packet. "It's veggie friendly" I said waving it at him. He took one and put it in his mouth.

"Don't tell god" he whispered after he swallowed.

"My lips are sealed" I said eating my way through the packet.

"So how'd you end up at Gerard's place?" Jared asked and Shannon started to cough on the sip of what ever drink he was drinking.

"Gerard who?" he asked.

"Gerard Way" I told him.

"Oh" he answered taking a seat next to me.

"I bumped into him at Starbucks that's all"

"I though you were meeting Jessie" Jared said.

"She cancelled" I said. "Where's Rover"

"Garden" Shannon answered and I nodded.

Then my phone buzzed. It was Frank calling me.

"Excuse me kind gentlemen" I said and left with my Pringles in hand. I went to the living room and settled on the sofa.

"Hey Frank" I said munching Pringles.

"Hey Lassie, what cha eating?"

"Pringles"

"What flavour?"  
"Prawn Cocktail"

"My favourite, wanna come round for a BBQ at Gerard's later"

"Um" I said "Will Lindsey be there?"

"No, she's going out with her friends"

"Does Gerard know your inviting me?"

"Sure it was his idea; he wants you to meet his brother Mikey and our other band mate Ray"

"Oh okay, what time?" I asked.

"Four, can you bring some of those Pringles"

"Sorry I just ate the last one" I smirked.

He fake gasped.

"It was the best tasting Pringle ever" I laughed.

He started whimpering on the other end.

"Jesus boy you sound like Rover when I show him the cookie jars empty. I'll bring you a whole new tube"

"Yay can't wait" he said happily.

"Me neither" I said and then Shannon entered the room. "Gotta go Frank, catch you later"

"Bye sugar" he said and hung up.

"What's up Shannon" I said throwing the empty tube in his lap.

"Nothing" he said balancing the Pringle tube on his head. "Who were you speaking too?" he asked.

"None of your bees wax jeez does being a rockstar make you nosy as a side effect or something?"

Shannon smiled, after that we sat in silence.

"I'm going to a BBQ later" I announced.

"Oh really, where and who?" Shannon asked sitting forward. I felt his judging eye wonder over me.

"Frank and Gerard's" I said and he nodded.

"What time?"

"Four till I don't know"

"Kay, till then let's go hang out in the garden"

Shannon and I ran into the garden and he picked me up.

"Shan, what you doing" I asked.

"Let's go for a swim" he said headed towards the swimming pool.

"No Shannon, no!" I shouted between my laughs. "TOMO, JARED!" I yelled. "I'm being attacked!"

Tomo ran out and laughed when he saw Shannon struggling to throw me into the water.

"Go, Shannon. Dunk her!"

"What, who's side you on?" I yelled at him and he came over and started to assist Shannon.

I was no match for the boys as I was thrown into the water.

"ARSEHOLES!" I shouted as they stood by the side and laughed. "You cock-suckers!"

"Whoa, abuse mania!" Shannon laughed.

I swam around for a bit ignoring what Shannon and Tomo were saying to me and then Jared ran out.

"Guys I need to talk to you" he said with a slightly worried tone to his voice. He then looked down at me.

"Lass, what you doing in the pool?" he asked.

"Take a guess" I said crossly looking at Shannon and Tomo. Jared got the hint and took it no further. They all turned their backs to me and I got the impression it was band stuff. I then saw an opportunity too get Shannon back. I quietly swam to where he was standing and launched myself out the water, grabbing the back of his trousers and pulling him into the water.

"LASSIE!" Shannon shouted when he resurfaced.

"SHANNON!" I shouted back with a laugh.

"LASSIE, we're trying to have a really important conversation. Please can you stay out of it for once" Jared shouted and then marched into the house with Tomo following. Shannon clambered out the pool and followed, squelching with every step he took.

Meanwhile I treaded water, hurt. Jared had shouted at me. He never shouts. Slowly I pulled myself out the water and walked inside dripping the whole way.

Once in my room I discarded my wet clothes and had a shower, getting ready for the BBQ. After I'd showered, got dressed and did my hair and make up nicely I went down stairs and searched for Rover.

As I walked passed the music room I heard their voices, Jared sounded cross and Shannon and Tomo weren't saying anything. I continued into the living room and found Rover sleeping silently, sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

"Hey boy" I said laying down next to him. He snorted, licked my face and then rested his head back down. I put my arm over his body and closed my eyes.

"Lassie, wake up. I thought you were going to a BBQ" I heard Shannon's voice in the distance.

I opened my eyes and then realized I'd gone to sleep.

"Oh yeah, right" I said getting up and ruffling my hair out.

"Need a lift?" Shannon asked and I looked at him, still sore about earlier.

"No" I said grabbing my keys of the side and heading towards the door.

"Eleven!" Jared shouted from the top of the stairs. I looked up and he was leaning over the banister.

"No" I said and opened the door.

"Lassie" Jared called but I slammed the door and raced down the front path, I remembered the way from when Gerard had dropped me off. I also had to go get a packet of Pringles for Frank.

After I got the Pringles I legged it to Gerard's place, on the front door there was a sign saying.

'The bestest most awesome BBQ around back. No gate crashers allowed. You will be asked a password'

Frank hadn't given me a password. Nervously I walked around to the back gate and I heard talking. I opened the gate slowly and froze when a burley guard looked down at me.

"You got a password?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Lassie, you here finally!" I heard someone call. I looked around and saw Frank running up to me. He hugged me and I noticed he was bare top again.

"And you brought Pringles!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah" I said handing them over.

"Come on, Gerard will be pleased you're here" Frank said taking my hand and dragging me over to the large BBQ. Gerard was standing next to a tall guy with frizzy hair who was cooking stuff.

"Gerard, look who's here!" Frank sung and Gerard turned around.

"Hey Lassie, you alright darling?" he asked hugging me.

I was over whelmed by his friendliness.

"Yeah, you alright"

"On top of the world" he said. "Oh yeah I want you to meet Ray. He plays the guitar in the band"

Gerard stepped aside and the tall guy smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Ray. I've been hearing a lot about you Lassie" he said as we shook hands.

"Really" I said looking at Gerard.

"All good" Gerard said holding his hands in the air.

"Also I want you to meet my kid brother" Gerard said taking my hand and dragging me to the other side of the garden. It looked like we were heading towards a guy who had dark roots and bleached ends on his hair. He was talking to a girl.

"Hey Mikey, Alicia I want you too meet my new friend Lassie" Gerard said as we came to a stop.

Mikey looked from Gerard to me, his eyes looked unsure but the Alicia girl was beaming away.

"Hey Lassie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alicia, Mikey's wife"

"It's nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"Won't be long before you hug as a greeting" Gerard said.

Mikey still looked hostile.

"Dude" Gerard said nudging him.

"Sorry, hi Lassie. Nice to meet you"

"Ditto" I said shaking his hand.

After the introductions the BBQ officially started, Frank kept my plate full with food. After three chicken wings and a burger and a half I had to call it quits. I took to sneaking it onto Frank's plate when he put it on mine.

"Boy you're eating quickly" he said looking at my plate.

"Yeah, it's really yummy" I smiled and continued to boggle him as he loaded my plate and it emptied almost automatically. He didn't seem to realize the mountain getting bigger on his plate.

I looked over at Gerard and saw that he was smiling in my direction, when he caught me looking he smiled and then looked away.

After the food Ray set the karaoke up.

Off course Gerard got pushed up there first and he gave a few songs. Then they guys other friends took goes and then I found myself getting pushed towards the stage.

"Frank what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Go on, give us a song" he said.

"What! No way hose"

"Pretty please!" he said.

"Yeah, go on Lassie!" Gerard called.

"Lassie, Lassie, Lassie!" everyone started chanting.

Embarrassed like hell I stepped up onto the stage, I looked down at Frank who stuck his tongue out at me.

I selected a song I knew relatively well and took a deep breath.

(Avril Lavigne What the Hell)

Afterwards everybody clapped and I jumped of the stage feeling embarrassed and blushing like mad.

I abandoned Frank and went to the refreshment table. There was a guy who was smiling at me.

"Hi Lassie, my names John Cooper" he said holding his hand out.  
"Hi" I said shaking his hand.

"Heard you singing, you have a good voice"

"Please don't flatter me" I said and he smiled.

"I'm in a band called Skillet"

"Oh yeah, I listen to your stuff all the time. I like Comatose and Whispers in the Dark and Monster and Hero" I said and then decided to stop.

"Sorry, fan girl moment" I said and he laughed.

"No, please. I was wondering if you work in music as a profession"

"No, not really. I write sometimes"

"Well I'd be interested for you to write something for Skillet"

"Really, wow. Okay" I said and he jotted a number down.

"Here you are, call me sometime" he said and went into the crowd.

I watched him go and then studied the number making sure it had the correct amount of numbers.

After that I went to look for Gerard or Frank, instead I found Ray. We got into a deep discussion about Global Warming. Don't ask. He insisted that if you got rid of all the bad humans and only kept the good ones then we wouldn't have Global Warming, I on the other hand didn't think that would resolve anything, the good people still need fossil fuels to live.

As the afternoon turned into evening people started to leave, Frank asked that I hung around and we'd watch a film. I agreed so I went inside and sat on the sofa while everyone left. The heat was tiring; I rested my head back and slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up I was shocked to see Frank pushed right up next to me.

"You weren't there when I went to sleep" I said moving away from him.

"Yeah I was, you rested your head on my shoulder. Don't you remember" he said and I smiled.

"Where's Gerard?" I asked.

"Outside"

I got up and went in search.

I found him sitting on the roof.

"Hello Gerard, how'd you get up there?" I asked and he laughed.

"You sound so English" he said jumping down.

"Can't help it"  
"Gerard" he repeated in an American attempt to do an English accent.

I laughed and looked at the water in the pool, streamers and balloons bobbled on the surface and I bent down and traced the water with my fingers.

"So your English" Gerard said sitting next to me, I dangled my legs in the water. After taking my shoes and socks off beforehand. Gerard did the same.

"Yeah, I was born in England. I think I lived there for a while but I don't really remember"

"How come?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I think when I was about five or six my Mum knew Jared and Shannon's Mum and she took me in"

"Oh, so you don't know your real parents" Gerard said moving his legs in the water.

"No"

"Jared and Shannon took care of you then"

"Yeah sure have. As long as I can properly remember they've always been there. Like that annoying mosquito that you just can't squash"

He laughed, I had my right hand positioned on the side of the pool and without meaning to Gerard placed his hand on top of mine.

"Whoops, sorry" he said and we both pulled our hands back.

"Don't worry about it" I said and we went silent. Our conversation made me realize that I didn't know much about my past.

"What you bitches doing?" Frank shouted from the door.

"Nothing Frank!" Gerard shouted back.

"Pease is shattered" I said and Gerard smiled.

We got up and stared to walk inside.

"How's you and Lindsey. I felt bad the other day since I sparked an argument"

"Don't worry about it Lassie. Lindsey was just over reacting. Anyway she's not coming back tonight" Gerard said leading the way inside.

"Where's Bandit" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Babysitter" Gerard said and handed me a tea towel.

We dried off and I put my socks back on.

When we walked into the living room Frank had some sort of game set out.

"No Frank" Gerard said.

"What?" I asked looking from Gerard to Frank.

"This is a wicked game Lassie" Frank said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the floor with him. "What you do is drink as much as you can to see how much drink you can hold down and then since Gerard doesn't drink he looks after us till morning"  
"Frank" I sighed "That is no way fair on Gerard"  
"So what, it's the test you have to go through"

I looked at Gerard and he looked at me.

"Just a few" I said and Frank did a mini celebration.

A few drinks turned into many drinks.

Frank and I sat on the sofa leaning against each other.

"You two are pissed" Gerard said looking at us both.

"I'm not pissed. I'm stoned" I said and Frank laughed a drunken laugh.

Gerard got up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Frank slurred.

"To make up the spare room" Gerard said.

"For me, thanks mate" Frank said before taking another swig of beer.

"Not for you asshole, Lassie. No way is she going back to hers like this"

"Like what?" I asked innocently looking at Frank.

"I think you're drunk" Frank laughed.

"I think you're drunk" I laughed to Frank.

Gerard came back a little later and pulled me away from Frank.

"Sit over here and don't drink anymore" Gerard ordered.

"Yes sir" I wobbled and fell onto the sofa. Gerard sat next to me.

"Gerard" I whispered.  
"Yeah"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I said looking up at him through swimmy eyes.

"For real" Gerard asked sitting up.

"For real" I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"Come on" he said pulling me up and racing us to the downstairs toilet. I heard Frank cheering behind us.

Gerard held my hair back as I puked into the toilet. When I was still for a few moments he rubbed my back.

"You done Lassie?" he asked.

"Think so" I nodded and he pulled me up, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come on" he said guiding me up the stairs and into what I guessed was the spare room. He rested me down on the bed and I buried my head in the pillow.

"Thanks Gerard" I said.

"S'alright, get some sleep. I'll take you home tomorrow"

"Kay, and if Jared calls tell him to go fuck himself" I moaned and almost instantly fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning I had a mega headache. Frank was sitting by the side of the bed and he made me jump.

"What's going on?" I asked blinking and holding my head.

"One hangover, two Lindsey" he said.

"Ohhhh, bummer" I said sitting up and pulling my shoes on. "I'm gonna walk home. You wanna hang out at mine. We can listen to music"

"Yeah, sure. I don't really feel like going back to an empty house" he said standing.

"I thought you were married" I said opening the door.

"Yeah I am Jamia's visiting her family"

"Oh right" I said and we slowly ventured down the stairs. Frank and I were both relived to find that Lindsey was totally pissed. She and Gerard were having a screaming argument. Frank and I hid in the doorway.

"Uh, we're leaving" Frank said and Gerard nodded to us and we scampered before Lindsey could start.

"I kinda feel bad for leaving him there. Maybe we should break him out" I said and Frank laughed.

When we got to mine Frank and I went into ninja mode.

"Stay quiet" I whispered and he nodded.

I slipped my key into the lock and opened the door slowly. We'd be Scott Free if Rover didn't bark the house down at our arrival.

"Shut the hell up Rover" I said clamping a hand over his muzzle.

"Lassie, is that you?" Shannon called and came around the corner.

At least it was Shannon, not Jared.

"Hey, morning" I said and headed to the stairs with Frank following.

"Lass" Shannon said more slowly. I turned around and took in a big breath.

"Shannon this is Frank. Frank this is Shannon. My Chemical Romance meet 30 Seconds to Mars. I spent the night at Gerard's and nothing dodgy happened. Remember I'm 21 not 16" I took in a big breath and sighed heavily.

Frank seemed impressed and Shannon smiled.

"Alright, nice to meet you Frank" he said holding his hand out. Frank shook it.

"Don't get to comfortable Frankie, Jared might have a go" I said facing the stairs.

"We're going to my room" I said walking and I listened to make sure Frank was following.

When we walked past Tomo's room I briefly introduced them.

"Tomo, Frank. Frank, Tomo"

"Hi" Frank waved.

"Hey" Tomo said and went back to writing music and twiddling on his homemade guitar.

Frank and I went into my room and I shut the door behind us.

"I feel like we're having a play date" I laughed.

"Play hopefully, date defiantly" Frank winked.

"Shut up" I said pushing his shoulder and going over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a cardigan, a shirt three sizes too big and some trackys.

"Whoa you gonna strip?" Frank asked sitting on my bed.

"No" I said turning back to him. "I'm just gonna get changed, make yourself at home. Then we can go outside?" I said and he nodded. After I changed I went back into the bedroom.

"You wanna change into something, or do you wanna smell like beer all day?"

Frank lifted his arm and sniffed in.

"Yeah, Jared might think I'm an alcoholic"

"I thought you were?" I smiled and he tapped my butt as we walked out the door.

"Hey brother, you're hitched"

"And if I wasn't?" Frank asked smirking at me.

"Maybe" I said and headed towards Shannon's room.

"I think Shannon will be the same size as you. Although you're shorter and that is an accomplishment compared to Shannon"

"Hey, don't diss the height" he said as I started going through Shannon's drawers. "Shouldn't you ask first?" Frank asked as I threw a shirt at him.

"Nah, Shan won't mind"

Frank swapped and I put his own shirt on my bed.

"Right, garden" I said and we jogged down the stairs.

We were in deep conversation about tattoos when Jared appeared, he looked at Frank and then at me.

"Lassie, I didn't know you were back" he said.

"Well, yeah. Honey I'm home" I sung.

"Frank" Jared said reaching his hand forward and Frank shook it.

"Hi Jared, nice to see you again" Frank said.

"Yeah, where were you last night. I was worried" Jared said looking at me.

"So the interrogation begins" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, it's not an interrogation and don't roll your eyes at me" Jared said with a slightly raised voice.

"Sorry Dad" I said taking Frank's hand and pulling him towards the garden.

"Lassie!" Jared called "Where are you going now?"

"Frank and I are gonna make out in the garden shed, do not disturb!" I shouted and slammed the garden door making the glass crack a little more after Rover impaled into it a few days ago.

"Are we really gonna make out?" Frank asked as we walked to the garden shed.

"No, don't be silly" I said opening the door the pushing him inside.

Our garden shed wasn't like other garden sheds. It wasn't home to spades and gardening stuff but haven to supreme sofas, lava lamps, glitter, black out blinds and top of the range entertainment system.

"WOW!" Frank exclaimed jumping into the sofa.  
"You like?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I love" he said and then looked at me.

"So when shall we start kissing"

"You are frigging impossible" I said reaching for the remote. As I leant over him I felt something that I wished I hadn't.

"Frank" I said sitting back.

"I have a situation" he said blushing.

"I bet you do" I laughed.

He pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Frank I don't believe you, oh my god you got a, you know what!" I exclaimed.

"You said we were gonna make out, so I was prepared"

I laughed and handed him a pillow, he put it on his lap and hid his face.

"You are so funny" I said getting up and grabbing the remote.

I switched the tele on and found a film that seemed interesting.

After the film I looked out the window and saw that it was raining.

"When does it ever rain in California?" I asked Frank who was still freaked from the film.

"I will never go on a roller coaster ever again" he said.

I laughed "What was it called anyway?"

"Final Destination three"

"Oh well, remind me next time to chose the Spongebob Squarepants film for you"

"Will do" Frank said removing the pillow.

I sneaked a tentative peek.

"Relax, I'm okay for now" he said and I sighed.

"Hey, wanna make a fort" I said and Frank looked at me. "If we get that massive canvas and tie it between the two trees we can make a castle"

"Yeah, can we have cookies and milk?"

"Better Oreos"

"Hell yeah" Frank said getting up.

I fished around at the back of the shed and found an old sailing canvas.

"Where the hell did you get this from"

"Shannon found it when he was tip fishing. He likes stealing other people rubbish"

"Okay" Frank snorted.

We went outside into the rain and started to hook the rope around the trees. I laughed as Frank tried to get the rope higher but as he was challenged by his height he lifted me onto his shoulders as I secured the rope.

"Okay, now what?" Frank asked looking at the fixed canvas.

"We need a dry floor" I said going back into the shed and coming out with a waterproof sheet.

"Now I need to go change my top" I said looking down as my black bra became visible through the now soaking yellow shirt I was wearing.

"Please don't" Frank said perving.

"Watch it or your friend might perk up" I said and then his cheeks went red.

"Oh yeah" he said and we took refuse under the canvas.

"What about Oreos?"

"The Oreos" I sighed and got up. "Wait here" I ordered and ran into the house.

Half way through preparing milk and Oreos I felt fingers grab my bra strap and ping it against my skin.

"Ow, that hurt" I said spinning around and facing Shannon. "Pervert" I whispered and balanced the stash.

"What do you expect?" he asked looking at my rations.

"What are you doing?" he asked,

"Frank and I hoisted that canvas of yours into the tree, were having a stake out"

"Okay, remember your 21 not 16"

"21 gotta remember that" I said going out the kitchen and back into the garden.

By the time I got to the canvas the milk had mainly become water and the Oreos were soaked.

"What kind of snack is that?" Frank asked as his fingers went through the biscuit.

"A wet one" I laughed and he laughed too.

When we'd had enough and the rain stopped we took our hideout apart and went inside.

"Still visible I see" Shannon said looking at my chest.

"Still a perv I see" I said covering my chest with my arms.

Frank followed me as we went to the living room, we sat on the sofa squashed together sharing head phones. Jared then came into the room and started talking. I flipped him off and continued to listen to music with Frank.

Then he came forward and snatched the head phones.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Frank's gotta go and you gotta go get changed, we need to talk" he said.

"No" I said.

Frank looked at Jared and then at me.

"Perhaps I'd better go" he said.

"You don't have to Frank" I said.

"Yeah he does" Jared said.

"I'll see ya later Lassie" Frank said getting up.

I followed him crossly to the door; after he left I went back to the living room and picked up a pillow.

"You annoying knat, why'd you do that?" I shouted.

"Cause, we, need, too, talk" he said between me hitting him with the pillow.

"About what?" I said crossly and hitting him harder.

Jared laughed and grabbed the pillow out my hands, and then he grabbed a hold of me and pulled us down onto the sofa.

"Jared!" I shouted as he started tickling me. "I'm gonna wet myself!"

He laughed and stopped tickling me.

"Douche" I said crossing my arms.

"Idiot" he laughed.

I looked at him.

His bright blue eyes were shining, we'd been angry at each other for so long that I' d forgotten that look. The 'Happy Jared' look.

"Stop looking at me like that" I said hiding my face in my arms and letting my hair dangle over me.

"Like what?" he laughed, trying to dig his way through my veil of hair.

"You're embarrassing me"

"Ah" he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

Soon Shannon and Tomo joined us and we watched another film. It was weird; we hadn't really spent much quality time together.

"I've missed you guys" I sighed. My head was resting on Jared's chest. I felt his breathing slow and steady. I looked up and saw that he was asleep. I smiled and got up slowly. Shannon looked at me and Tomo watched closely.

"What you up too now?" he asked.

"Nothing my hairy friend" I said going into the kitchen and returning with a marker pen. I leant over Jared and put the pen to his face.

"Lassie" Shannon warned but he didn't try to stop me. I proceeded to draw whiskers and a black nose. When I was finished I put the pen away and settled back how I was before I'd done my work of art. Shannon and Tomo both took pictures on their phones.

When Jared woke up we all made cat noises every noun and again.

"Meow" I whispered and giggled, this time he decided to say something.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked pinning me to the floor after a wrestling match.

"Meow" I said again and burst into fits of laughter.

"Dude, you check yourself out in the mirror" Tomo said, Jared looked from me to Tomo and then went to the mirror in the hall.

"Lassie" he shouted but I'd already scampered up the stairs. He chased me and I randomly went into his room and tried slamming the door shut but Jared put all his body weight against it.

"Shannon!" I shouted and laughed at the same time.

"Your on your own, I warned you" he shouted.

"Little Lass little Lass let me come in" Jared sneered.  
"No" I laughed but he pushed all his strength against the door and squeezed through the gap.

I retreated to his bed where he grabbed my ankles and pinned me to the mattress.

"Jared" I laughed.

Then as he hovered over me, his hands pinning my arms to the bed and him sitting on my hips our eyes locked. Jared got a certain look in his eye, I knew this look. I'd seen it when he was chatting up girls in clubs.

"Jar…" I didn't even get time to finish his name before he placed his lips on mine.

I wasn't quit sure what I felt, I knew I loved Jared but did I love him in that way. I felt his hands on my body; Jared had known me since I was like six. Surely this was a little perverted heading towards paedophilia central.

"Jared" I said pulling away.

As I moved my head to the side he started to kiss down my neck, I started to get scared as I felt his hands near my female parts and his lips travelling nearer to my lady lumps.

"Shit, get the hell off me!" I practically screamed.

Now he stopped.

"Lassie" he said putting his hand to my cheek.

"No, no, no" I said rolling out from under him and running to the door. Spending as much time in the gym as Jared did he was quick and beat me to the door.

"Lassie, can we just talk" he said, he looked slightly panicked.

I still felt his lips on mine.

"Let me out" I said reaching for the door handle. I tugged against the door but there was no point as he was leaning against the wood. "Jared, let me out!" I shouted. But he reached forward and put both his hands on my shoulders; I pushed him off and backed into the room.

"Lassie, I'm sorry. Spur of the moment. You know…"

"No I don't know" I shouted with wide eyes.

I imagined I looked like an alley cat that'd got caught in headlights.

"Please don't back away from me Lassie" Jared said coming forward, he reached out for me.

"Don't touch me Jared, please let me out the room" I felt my breathing quicken and my chest tighten.

My asthma. Typical.

Pretty quickly I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Crap, I didn't realize I had that effect on you" Jared said rushing to my side.

"You have no friggin effect on me what so ever, Shannon. Tomo!" I choked holding my chest and going for the door. This time Jared didn't stop me and I got half way down the hallway when Tomo came out his room.

"Lassie, inhaler?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder gently.

I nodded and he disappeared into his bedroom and then returned, I took it from his hand and breathed in deeply.

"You alright now?" he asked after a few puffs.

"Yeah, think so" I nodded.

"Okay" he nodded in return.

I walked the rest of the way and went to my room; I shut the door and leaned against it. What just happened? For my own security I locked the door and then headed into the en-suit for a long bubble bath.

In the morning I heard the door handle turning, the door was still locked.

"Who is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Shanimal" Shannon said and I went to the door and unlocked it.

(Shanimal is his nickname, a mix between Shannon and Animal. Guess who thought of that one?)

"Why was your door locked?" Shannon asked as he shut the door. I climbed into bed and Shannon climbed in next to me. I pulled one leg up to my chest and rested my head on my knee.

"Cause of Jared" I whispered.

"What, why?" Shannon asked.

When I didn't answer he reached forward and took my hand, I looked at him and he placed a hand on my cheek.

"He tried, to do stuff" I said quietly.

I think he got the idea but he wanted more information.

"Like what Lass?"

"Like, he kissed me. You know like lips and then…" I trailed off.

"Oh, that's weird. We've known and looked after you since what six years old"

"I know" I said quietly.

Shannon didn't say anything.  
"Come on don't let Jared get you down, what you up too today?"

"Not much"  
"Why don't we have Shannon and Lassie day?" Shannon said patting my back.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Well I'll go make myself handsome and you go make yourself pretty, well actually you're already pretty but that's beside the point"

"Stop it Shannon" I smiled pushing his head away lightly.

"Okay yeah your right, I'll go now" he said getting up and leaving.

I watched him go and then went into the bathroom.

When I went downstairs I didn't really fancy breakfast so I went straight into the living room. Shannon was sitting on the sofa watching TV. I went over and settled down next to him.

"So where do you wanna go today?" he asked.

"I wanna stay here, next to you. Just us and Tomo if he appears before dusk"

Shannon laughed and put his arm over me. An hour later Jared appeared in the doorway, he stood for a second and then went into the kitchen.

"Be back in a sec" Shannon said removing himself.

"Shannon, please" I moaned watching him.

"In a sec, okay" he said and went into the kitchen.

Minutes later I heard Shannon and Jared's raised voices. I got up and went for the front door. Just as I pulled my shoes on Tomo appeared.

"Hey you going out?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Then he heard the raised voices.

"What they arguing about?"

"Don't know" I said opening the door.

"Hey Lass" Tomo said and I looked up at him. "Inhaler" he asked and I showed him that I had it. "Phone?" I showed him that too. "Okay, love you" he said and I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too" I said and went out.

I decided to go for a long walk. My long walk took me to the beach; a really secluded part that Jared showed me. I sat on the stones looking out to the horizon. Then my phone buzzed, guaranteed it was one of the 30STM guys I sighed. I was surprised it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said as I answered it.

"Hello, is that you Lassie?" a male voice said.

I didn't recognise it.

"Yes, who is this?

"It's me, your Dad"

I froze.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's me"

"How the hell do I know you're not a sick bloke winding me up?" I shouted.

"Your name is Lassie McKenzie. You live in California but you were born in the UK. You reside with Jared and Shannon Leto and Tomo Milicevic. They took you into their care when you were six years old. That was when you're Mother; Daisy McKenzie stole you from me"

"What hospital was I born in?"

"St Patrick's at 5:55 in the morning, your were a C-section baby, you have asthma and a birth mark under your belly button"

"What shape is the birth mark?"

"A four leaved clover"

"Okay, so you're my Dad" I said still not sure "What's your name"

"Dean, Dean Hope"

"Hope?"

"Yeah, I wasn't married to your Mother"

"Oh, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to see you Lassie; I want to see my baby girl"

How could I trust this man?

"How do I know to believe you?"

"If I meet you I'll bring your birth certificate"

I thought about it.

I'd always wanted to look at my birth certificate.

"Okay where?"

"Starbucks, three o'clock?"

"Sure" I looked at my watch. It was two now and it would take me an hours walk to get there.

"So I'll see you soon"

"Okay, bye" I said ad hung up.

Whoa, unexpected turn of events.

I started to walk to Starbucks when I suddenly got scared. What if he wasn't my Dad? What if he was a mass murderer?

I called Frank.

"Hello gorgeous" he answered.

I ignored his describing word and continued.

"Frank are you busy?"

"Nope"

"Can you meet me at Stars?"

"Sure girl, you alright. You voice is all shaky"

"I think my Dad is meeting me there"

"Your Dad, I thought you said…"

"I know what I said. But he called me and he had all the right information. He even knew I have a birth mark under my belly button"

"You do, ah that's cute"

"Frank, what if he's not my Dad" I sighed heavily.

"So you want me there to protect you, you know my height isn't up to much. A smerf is probably more scary than me"

"Frank, just having you there is supportive" I smiled.

I was trying to hold my laughter at the smerf comment.

"Sure okay, I'll come now"

We both hung up and I waited around the corner. Frank appeared ten minutes later, he got out his car and I was surprised to see Ray and Mikey following.

"Hey guys, thanks so much" I said as Frank hugged me.

"No worries and look I brought back up" Frank said looking up at Ray and Mikey proudly.

Like he'd just received an A* in his maths exam.

"Yeah I see that, thank you" I nodded hugging Ray. Mikey and I were still frosty so I just smiled at him.

"Come on then, let's go see if this is an impostor" Frank said rubbing his hands together.

When we went inside we looked around and saw a man sitting on his own. We headed over there. When he saw us he stood and looked at me.

"Lassie?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Dad?" I questioned back.

Just by looking at him I knew this man was no impostor. He was my Father.

I leapt forward and he hugged me tightly.  
"Lassie, you brought friends" he said as he let go and we sat down.

"Yeah, well I was worried. This is Frank, Ray and Mikey"  
"Well nice to meet you boys" My Dad said holding his hand out. They took turns in shaking it.

"So, how can we trust you?" Frank asked like Chief Inspector Barnaby from Midsummer Murders. I watch it sometimes on the only English Channel we manage to get on the American stations.

"I have this" he said holding out my birth certificate. Ray took it.

"Is it real?" Frank asked.

"Sure is" Ray said studying it. "Looks like you've found your Dad Lassie, congrats"

"I didn't find him he found me. How did you get my mobile number?" I asked.

"Constance, Jared and Shannon's Mother"

"Yeah I know, wow I still don't believe its you" I said looking at him closely.

After talking for a little longer my Dad had to be somewhere so we arranged another date to meet up and parted ways.

"So where you going now Lassie?" Frank asked as we went back towards their car.

"Nowhere, not home anyway"  
"You having trouble?" Ray asked.

"Sort of" I said not wanting to dwell on the fact.

"Come back to mine" Frank said and Ray nodded.

Meanwhile Mikey got into the car.

"Okay" I said and Ray let me in the passenger seat, Frank drove and Mikey was in the back.

Frank's house was pretty much like Gerard's. Large and posh as far as rockstars go.

Frank showed me around and when he was done I sat on the sofa next to Ray.

"You know we were talking about Global Warming the other day?" I said airily.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well I think if we get rid of all the cows then the world would be a better place"

"What's your conclusion to that theory?" he asked looking closely at me.

"Well cows cause methane, a greenhouse gas. And if people stopped eating beef burgers then they'd loose weight and walk more so there wouldn't be pollution from cars"  
"Hmm, that's actually quite clever. Rock on Lass" Ray said and high fived me.

Mikey then came in.

"Just got a call from Gee, he wants us to go round to his. Lindsey left with a bag of stuff. He doesn't know weather she's coming back or not"

I looked at the others.

"Why'd she leave?" I asked.

"Dunno" Mikey said looking at me almost resentfully.

I ignored the look and followed the others to the car. We were at Gerard's within minutes, Frank insisted on holding my hand as we walked up the front path.

"When is your wife coming back, Jamia, remember her?" I asked him.

"She's not back till a few weeks" he said almost pleased.

Gerard let us in and I sensed a different atmosphere around him.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" he said hugging everyone. "You too Lass" he said hugging me tightly.

"What happened, with Lindsey" Mikey said pulling Gerard away from me.

"I'll tell you in a minute" Gerard said. We walked towards the living room.

"Rover not with you today?" Gerard asked me.

"No, he's having bonding time with Tomo. Where's Bandit?" I asked.

"Up stairs"

"Mind if I?" I said pointing to the large marble stair case.  
"No, go ahead" he said and I went up the stairs and the guys went into the living room.

I found Bandit playing quietly with her toys in her bedroom; she turned around when I opened the gate.

"Hey Bandit" I said going over to her and bending down.

As she scanned my face I noticed that her eyes were red.

"Your either tired or you've been crying little lady" I said picking her up and rocking her in my arms.

She put her thumb in her mouth and started sucking slowly.

I hummed as I rocked her. After a little while of rocking I decided to take her down stairs to mingle with the others. It wasn't good for her to be locked up in her bedroom the whole time. I carried her down the stairs and into the living room; the guys were in the kitchen as I heard their voices.

"Wanna watch some tele Bandit?" I asked and she pointed over to the shelf of DVDs. She picked up one of my childhood favourites. The Lion King.

"Okay, I loved this when I was a kid Bandit. Is it your favourite too?"

I put it on for her and we settled on the sofa, Bandit in my lap. I sung along quietly to the music and Bandit squealed happily when the little lion cub bounded onto the screen.

She spoke in her baby babble to me and I did my best to answer, what I was sure were questions.

Then the guys filed in one by one. Ray had to leave as he was meeting his wife but Mikey and Frank stayed. Gerard sat next to me and Bandit climbed into his lap.

"You coming to give Daddy a cuddle" he said and Bandit rested her head on his chest.

"Oh Lion King, all time fav" Frank said sitting on the floor. Mikey sat opposite in one of the chairs.

"Thanks for looking after her for me, things have been a bit chaotic" Gerard said leaning over as his daughter watched the tele closely.

"No probs, she's a little angel" I whispered back.

"I know" he said stroking her curls.

I looked at Bandit lovingly, she was a great kid.

Then I saw Mikey looking at me from the corner of my eye, I looked over and smiled to him. He looked at me and then turned away.

When the particular song called We Are One started Gerard started to sing the male lion parts. Then when the little female cub started singing I took her role.

"**If there's so much I must be can I still just be me the way I am?**

**Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?"** I sung then Gerard did the male bit. Together we made a good duet.

Bandit clapped along and laughed when we finished, Gerard and I smiled and looked at each other. Our gaze was torn from one another when Bandit climbed down and sat in Frank's lap.

"Hey Band-aid. You alright?" he asked patting her little head.

A little later the song called Love Will Find a Way' started. I absent-mindly started singing.

"**In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way" **

**I sung and then Gerard did the male bits.**

"**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes" **

**He sung while looking at me.**

**Then we sung the joint bits together.**

"**And if only they could feel it too**

**The happiness I feel with you**

**They'd know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go**

**We're home**

**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way"**

It wasn't till we finished that I realized we were staring at each other and everyone else was staring at us.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked away.

"Wow, cheesy heaven" I said shyly.

"What you on about that was so romantic" Frank clapped.

We watched the end of the film and by then Bandit was tired and Gerard took her upstairs.

"Frank could you go a do drinks" Mikey said.

"Why don't you go do em" Frank said.

"Cause I asked you that's why" Mikey said crossly.

"Geez, alright" Frank said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Mikey then turned to me, his look burning holes in me.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"You, that's what my problem is" he said standing.

"What have I done to you?" I asked keeping calm. For now.

"Things between Gerard and Lindsey have gone down hill rapidly since you came into the picture"

"Mikey, I haven't done anything to either of them"

"But you have Lassie, Gerard is besotted by you. Can't you see it? You just sung a friggin love song together"

"Mikey" I said lowering my head. "That was nothing, just singing"

"Trust me, I know my brother better than anyone. He gives you that same look he gave his first crush in high school"

I couldn't believe what Mikey was saying. Gerard had a crush, on me?

Saving the day Frank came back in with the drinks. He looked between Mikey and me.

"Everything's alright" Mikey said "Remember what I said Lassie. I've gotta go" he said leaving the sitting room.

"What the hell was that about?" Frank asked as Mikey left.

I was speechless. Was Gerard really hitting on me? Was it my fault him and Lindsey were having a rough time?

"I've gotta go too" I said standing.

"What, why. What did that party pooper say to you? Lassie!" Frank called as he chased after me.

"Nothing, I just realized that I left a pie in the oven" I said opening the front door and then Gerard came down the stairs.

"Hey where you off too?" he asked walking up to me.

I looked at him and realized Mikey might be right. He had that sparkle that Jared had that other night.

"Your brother said something to her now they're both taking off" Frank said crossly.

"What did he say?" Gerard said leaning on the door frame and looking at me closely.

"He didn't say anything, besides you guys are in a rock-band remember. Don't you have rock-star stuff too do?"

"I suppose but…" Gerard said but I was already out the door.

"I'll call you later" I lied and ran down the pavement.

Where was I supposed to go now?

At home there was Jared.

At Gerard's there was Gerard and Mikey's warnings.

I decided to call Jessie.

"Hey girlfriend" she answered.

"Hey Jess, it's been a while. What you doing"

"Painting my nails, wanna come over and watch chick flicks?"

"Sure" I sighed happily. "I'll be round A.S.A.P"

"Chow" she said and we both hung up.

I walked briskly to Jessie's; she owned a really nice, fresh apartment in town.

When I got there she took ages to answer the door, she stood with her fingers held out and her toes in the air balancing on his heels.

"Still wet" she told me.

"I'm so pleased to see you" I said wrapping my arms around her neck.

"What's this for?" she asked hugging me back.

"I have far too many boys in my life, including Rover"

"How's about we get a nice little toy poodle. We could dress it up in pink?" Jessie suggested.

"Good idea" I nodded and we went back upstairs.

For the rest of the afternoon we did each other's hair, make up and nails while watching countless chick flicks. We watched Sex and The City, Pretty Woman, Love Actually, The Diary of Bridget Jones, Mean Girls and The Back up Plan.

After the last film we were falling asleep on each other's shoulders.

"Are you staying here or what?" Jessie asked with her eyes shut.

"Yeah"

"You'd better call Jared then"

"No way, we aren't talking at the moment"

"Why?" she asked sitting up, now fully awake.

"Oh I didn't tell you" I said waking up a little bit. "I guess I was so caught up in the films I forgot"

"Well get on with it then" Jessie said.

"Well the other night, he kissed me"

"Kissed you, how"

"Like, proper lip kiss"

"Oh…and"

"Well" I said pulling my knees into my chest. "It just didn't feel right"

"Don't worry girl"

"Hmm" I said. "Oh and then you know Gerard Way"

"What My Chemical Romance hottie, yeah"

"Well his brother told me to basically get lost cause I was splitting Gerard and his wife up or something"

"Whoa, back up there girl. Firstly Gerard Way, how in gods name did you manage that one?"  
"A few weeks ago, when I was meant to be meeting you at Stars when you cancelled. I went anyway and bumped into him. He was with Frank Iero who befriended me"

"Your life is so cool" she sighed.

"If you say so"

"So then you said about Mikey"  
"Yeah, he snapped at me and said that I was making it hard for Gerard and his wife Lindsey"

"Trust me doll your not. They're marriage has been on the rocks for ages before you came along"

"How do you know that?"

"Celebrity Spy" she said referring to a website.

"Do you know why?"

"I think its cause Lindsey has a drink/drug problem and Gerard's been sober since 2004"

"And they have a daughter…"

"You've met Bandit!" Jessie said interrupting me.

"Yeah, she's mega cute"

"Ah, I wanna meet Bandit. I wanna meet My Chemical Romance" she wined.

"Maybe and to top it all off my Dad got in contact"

"Wait, your Dad. I thought he was dead"

"No he's not dead, I just never mentioned him"

"Too right you didn't"

We were quiet for a bit.

"I'll just text Shan"

Jessie nodded and went to find some Pjs.

_Staying at Jessie's. Luv ya X_

Then two minutes later he text back.

_Please come home in the morning, we all need to talk._

Then I text back.

_Fine can you come get me?_

Then Shannon said.

_Sure, B there around 10. Night Lass xx_

Then I said.

_Night Shan xx_

Jessie came back and we settled down for the night.

"Shannon's here" Jessie announced as she stood by the window.

"Kay" I called from the sofa, I pulled my shoes on and Jessie let Shan in.

"Morning ladies" he said kissing Jessie's cheek and then coming over to me.

"You ready to go?" he asked looking at me closely.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said going over to Jessie.

"Text me" she said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Will do" I sighed and went out the door.

Neither Shannon nor I spoke.

He drove and I sat in shotgun twiddling my thumbs.

"So, where did you go off too?" he asked.

"I went for a walk and then got a phone call from a guy called Dean" I said and looked at Shan from the corner of my eye.

"Dean" he said and I sensed something in his voice.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Sort off"

"I think you do know who he is a little more then sort off Shannon"

He stopped at the red lights and looked at me.

"I'm guessing you spoke with your Dad"

"That's right, met him in Starbucks. He's really nice"

"Yeah he might be nice but he was an idiot when it came to raising kids"

"How do you know that, he said my Mum stole me from him?"

"Yeah for a good reason but your Mother was smart enough to see she couldn't look after you either, that's why she gave you to my Mum"

"And then you took over care"

"And then Jared and I took over care" he said looking back at the road.

"But Jared tried to get it on with me, don't you find that weird"  
"Yeah but Lassie, you are a gorgeous girl"

"Oh don't you start" I sighed and turned to the window.

The lights turned green and Shannon moved on.

"Jared's apologised for what he did, that's what he wants to talk to you about"

I ignored him.

"What else did you do?"

"I met up with Frank, Ray and Mikey"

He didn't speak.

"We went to Gerard's but Mikey had a go at me so I left"

"What did he have a go at you about?"

"It doesn't matter"

The rest of the drive was silent.

Shannon opened the door when we got back and directed me to the music room where Tomo and Jared were.

"Hey Lass" Tomo said hugging me. He kept his arm over my shoulder and I turned to Jared.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Lassie, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" he stared but I held my hand up.

"Don't, I know" I said and walked into his body. I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and after our soppy moment we parted.

"Right we have a situation" he said.

I walked around to the table and chairs and sat down.

"What sort of problem?" I asked.

"The record label are suing us"

"Oh, why"

"Cause basically we haven't done what they asked for" Shannon said sitting next to me.

Jared got his explaining face on but I put my hands over my ears.

"You know I don't like getting involved with your music business, just give me the minor details"

"30 million" Jared said.

"Is that a joke, you know 30 Seconds to Mars name of the band. 30 million"

"It's no joke Lassie; we're being sued for 30 million dollars"

I didn't really know what to say.

"That's a lotta money"

"Big time" Tomo said sitting on my other side.

"So what can you do?"

"We've got a meeting this time next week. I'd like it if you came with us" Jared said.

"Why to sit there and look pretty?" I said smiling.

"Exactly" Jared said and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do anything for my boys" I said resting my head on Tomo's shoulder.

Later I spent the day with Rover, it seemed ages since I'd seen him.

A few days passed and then I got a text message from Frank.

_Hey Lassie._

_I don't know for sure what Mikey the Party Pooper said to you but I know it had something to do with Gerard. Anyway Gerard has decided to divorce Lindsey. It had nothing to do with you and Gerard feels soooooooo bad, please can you come round to his so he can talk to you. _

_Luv Frank xx_

I read it and sighed.

_Why hasn't Gerard text me himself? _

_He was worried that you might ignore him._

_I'd never ignore him._

_Please can you come round!_

_When?_

_Now?_

_Okay, see ya in a bit. Xx_

I rolled off the bed and got changed.

"Rover!" I called and he came bounding around the corner. "Come on boy" I said clipping his muzzle on.

"Fellas I'm going out!"

"Be back for dinner!" Tomo called.

"Why!" I called back.

"I'm making Tomo iznenadenje!"

Tomo's from Croatia. Iznenadenje translates as Tomo Surprise.

"Can't wait!" I called and opened the door.

I hadn't realized how hot it was; I paused and rolled my shirt half way up my body showing my stomach. I knew my legs would fry in the trackys I was wearing but I seriously couldn't be bothered to go upstairs and get changed.

Rover and I started the walk to Gerard's place.

When we got there I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Just as my hand was reaching towards the door knocker it opened.

"Lassie, I'm so glad you're here!" Frank exclaimed and pulled me into his arms.

"Frank" I squirmed.

"Frank!" a female voice said behind him.

I looked around his shoulder and saw a woman about his height with her hand on her hip.

"Jamia, this is Lassie"  
"The famous Lassie, I've heard so much about you" she said coming forward and kissing my cheek.

"It's nice to finally meet you" I said.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances, oh my god. How cute is he!" Jamia said bending down to Rover.

"Careful love" Frank said bending down with his wife.

"He won't bite" I said assuring her.

"It's not that, I'm pregnant" Jamia said patting Rover.

I looked at Frank who looked up at me slowly.

"Oh congratulations" I said looking at him, he blushed.

"Thank you" Jamia said standing.

"So Gerard's in the kitchen" Frank said as we started walking.

"Just to warn you he has a good bruise on his face" Jamia said.

"Where's he got that from?"

"He said he walked into a door but we all know Lindsey hit him"

"She hit him!" I exclaimed and Frank clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shush Lass; don't let him hear you say that"

We walked to the kitchen with Rover following, Gerard was sitting at the island with a mug of coffee in his hands.

Frank pushed me forward and then he and Jamia scampered to the living room where Bandit was.

"Hey Gee" I said and he looked up.

"Hi Lassie" he said and I sat next to him.

"So what happened?"

"Lindsey and I had another argument; she said a lot of bull and then left. She took her stuff, a picture of Bandit and went"

I looked at him.

"But not before she hit you" I said quietly.

He looked at me and my eyes were automatically drawn to his red/purple bruise.

"I walked into a door" he whispered.

I reached up and gently stroked his cheek. His eyes closed and his head leaned into my hand.

"That's not the first time she's hit you, is it Gerard?"

His eyes opened and gazed into mine, his head shook slowly and I saw the tears wobble at the corner of his eyes.

"No" he whispered and started crying.

I pulled him into my arms and he put his head on my shoulder and cried. I sighed heavily and thought about what I could do.

"Frank said you were filing for a divorce" I said and he moved back a bit to look at me.

"Yeah, I can't take Lindsey anymore. She's changed. She's not the woman I married. I think mine and Bandit's lives would be better if she weren't in them"

I patted his shoulder and hugged him again.

"I'm gonna go say hello to Bandit" I said and Gerard nodded.

"Okay, I'm calling my lawyer" he said.

I walked out the kitchen and sighed heavily. So Gerard was a sufferer of domestic violence.

Who knew?

Normally it's the woman getting the abuse but this time it was a man. It was Gerard Way, famous rock-star. I shook my head and smiled as Bandit saw me. She reached her arms out and I picked her up.

"Hey Bandit" I said swinging her around while she squealed in excitement. I then put her down and she played with her toys. Jamia and Frank were sitting on the sofa and I sat on the floor opposite them.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"He's calling his lawyer. Frank, Gerard was suffering domestic abuse" I said quietly.

"What" Frank said, both he and Jamia sat forward.

"Lindsey was hitting him, like more than once"

"He never said anything" Frank said looking at Jamia.  
"Yeah but if Jamia was hitting you would you say anything?"

He was quiet for a few seconds and then he looked at Jamia.

"No I wouldn't"

"God" Jamia sighed and looked at Bandit. "You think she ever did it in-front of Band?"

"Wouldn't surprise me" I sighed sadly.

A few minutes later Gerard walked into the room.

"Hey dude" Frank said as Gerard sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Hey" he said quietly.

Bandit walked over to her Dad and pulled at his trousers. He lifted her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much" he whispered to her.

I spent the rest of the day at Gerard's. He got loads of phone calls from Lindsey. We guessed Gerard's lawyer had got in contact with her. Then Mikey called, shouting down the phone the whole time. I heard my name mentioned more than once till Gerard hung up. Around four o'clock Gerard announced he was going out.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he pulled his shoes on.

Boy did I sound like Jared.

"Just out, I'll be back later" he said straightening up. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, his lips lingered a little longer than needed and then he took off.

Jamia and I bathed and fed Bandit and got her too bed. Frank boozed out and fell asleep on the sofa. Then I remembered Tomo's dinner.

"Uh oh, fudge monkey!" I exclaimed jumping up and racing to the door.

"What, what's wrong?" Jamia asked following me to the door.

"Tomo was making Tomo iznenadenje"

"What?" she asked and I laughed.

"Sorry, Tomo Surprise"

"Oh right, well I'll see you later I guess"

"Yeah" I said hugging her. "Tell Frank and Gerard I said bye"

"Will do" she said a waved as I ran out the door with Rover following.

Rover and I ran all the way back.

"Tomo!" I shouted when I got into the house.

I ran into the kitchen and saw Tomo and Shannon washing the dishes.

"Ah Tomo" I said walking into the kitchen.

I took a puff on my inhaler to try and gather my breathing.  
"There are no words that can describe how bad I feel" I wheezed out.

"It's alright; you were busy with your new friends" Tomo said and left the kitchen.

I watched after him and then turned to Shannon who was smiling.

"Don't laugh" I said throwing some water at him from a glass on the table.

"You are in such hot water" Shannon laughed.

"I forgot, Gerard was having trouble and I was helping him out"

"Yeah" Shannon smirked.

"AHH, I can't deal with you right now!" I exclaimed and went after Tomo.

"Tomo, Tome" I called as I thumped on his bedroom door. "Dude I'm sorry"

No answer.

"Fine I'll wait out here till you open up"

I leaned against the wall next to the door and shut my eyes. Rover joined me in my stake out.

Shannon walked past a few hours later and laughed at me and went to bed. I could hear Jared playing the piano. It was a really beautiful tune. Slowly I felt my eyes drop.

"OW!" I exclaimed as I woke with a start.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the floor?" Jared shouted.

I clung to my middle; he had just trodden on me.

I laughed at the stupidity of the situation.

"Lassie!" Jared exclaimed looking at me in the darkness.

"I missed Tomo's dinner, I felt really bad and said that I'd wait out here till he opened the door"  
"I guess he didn't open the door" Jared said.

"You thought right"

"Go on get to bed" he said pulling me up and guiding me to my bedroom.

"Sorry for treading on ya" he said.

"Sorry for sleeping in the hallway"

"Anyway, night" he said kissing my cheek.

I felt the awkward atmosphere after he kissed me.

"Yeah, night" I said going into my room.

For the next few days I helped Gerard get through his quick divorce and I helped 30STM prepare for their interview.

When the day of the interview came I decided to go with the shy girl look. I was wearing leggings, boots, a baggy top and Shannon's hoodie.

"You're wearing that to the interview?" Jared asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah, why?"  
"No reason" he said smiling.

Shannon drove us down to the main building in California. The building was massive as I was nervous even though I would be doing none of the talking. My role was to stand there and look pretty.

The four of us were invited into the office room where there were six bosses and one empty chair.

"Who's missing Alan Sugar?" I asked Shannon who laughed.

A few minutes after we sat down the door opened and probably the most important man in music came into the room.

"Boys" Simon Cowell greeted.

Jared, Shannon and Tomo all shook his hand.

"And who have you brought with you?" Simon asked looking at me.

Meanwhile I sat there with my mouth gaping open and probably a little trickle of dribble sliding from the corner of my mouth.

"This is Lassie, our closest friend" Jared said.

"Nice too meet you Lassie" Simon said shaking my hand.

"Hmm, yes" I laughed awkwardly, discreetly wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

After that the meeting started. It was pretty much one sided as the guys didn't get much chance to speak and when they did they got spoken over. When it seemed like this meeting was going nowhere I decided to speak.

"Excuse me sir" I said looking at Simon. "Can I talk without getting spoken over?"

He looked at me.

"Go ahead"  
"Well" I said standing, there was a massive board that had the bands contract on it. I picked up the pen.

"I spent hours reading and re-reading the contract the other day and true the band have slipped up on their part but there had been dips on the companies part as well"

"Like where" one of the men asked.

"Well the contract says that the band would be contacted but they weren't and I also read the small print"

I looked at Simon and he was smiling.

"The small print says that if the band suffers any stress then they will be allowed a maximum of five weeks to recover. Recently Jared and Shannon's Mother and Father decided to divorce, it was very stressful for both boys"

(Lie, Shannon and Jared happened to dislike their Father as he was a sleep around and they were pleased that their Mother was finally getting shot of him, but anyway…)

"That was almost five weeks ago tomorrow. So the company can not sue the band for not working on an album till tomorrow" I said circling the writing on the board. I looked back around at the table of men and they were all gob-smacked.

Then Simon clapped.

"She's a keeper lads" he said standing and coming over to me.

I looked up at him and smiled then I looked at Jared, Shannon and Tomo who were all beaming at me.

That was my good deed of the day. NEXT.

"Good girl Lass" Shannon said with his arm around my neck.

I loved making him happy.

"No problem, you could have done it yourself if you'd read the contract" I said rolling my eyes.

"Me and contracts are like new phone instructions. Who ever reads them?"  
"I do" I said looking up at him and he laughed.

We decided to work on writing some new songs for the album. Just to keep the label happy. I shut myself away in my room for peace and quiet. I ended up writing a song called Never Surrender. Meaning like to never give up no matter hard the battle is. But when it was completed I listened to it in my head and it didn't really suit Jared's voice. Then I remembered John Cooper. Lead singer of Skillet. I decided to give him a call.

"Hello, John speaking"

"Hi John its Lassie. From Gerard Way's BBQ"

"Yeah I remember, you alright?"  
"Yeah I think I have a song here for you"

"Really cool, give us a sample then"

I cleared my throat and sung an acoustic version.

"Obviously there'll be drums and electric guitars and stuff" I said afterwards.

"That's awesome Lassie, I'll give you my e-mail address. You could e-mail me the sheets"

"Yeah sure"

I copied down his address and just as I hung up I got a call from Gerard.

"Hey Gee, what's up?"

"Hey Lassie, just wondered if you were busy?"

"Well" I said looking at the music sheets sprawled over the bed. I could always write later. "No suppose not"

"Just wondered if you wanted to come over to mine, the lads and wives are having a scary movie day and night. I thought you might like to come?"

"Day and night?" I questioned.

"Yeah"

"It's just that I'm supposed to be helping Jared, Shannon and Tomo write. I can do this afternoon, could you drop me back around eight?"

"Yeah sure, even if you came for the afternoon it would be cool"

"Okay, is Rover invited?"

"Rover is always invited"

"What about Bandit"  
"She's staying at my Mum's"  
"Okay then"  
"Shall I come pick you up"

"Sure, that would be helpful"

"Be there ASAP"

We hung up and I pondered the possibility of Jared wanting to hang, draw and quarter me. It was very likely.

I went downstairs and ran into him in the living room.

"I'm going out for a bit" I told him. I saw the look of disappointment in his face.

"But I thought you were helping write music"

"But I am, I already wrote a song"

Then I remembered it was for Skillet. Bum, me and my big mouth.

"Well let's hear it then"

"Sorry, I haven't. Well I have"

'SHUT UP' I screamed in my head.

When will I learnt to shut my mouth.

"Lassie, sometimes you really don't make sense. Have you written a song or not?"

"I have but it's not for you"  
"What do you mean?"

"It's for a guy called John Cooper, he's in a band called…"

"I know who John Cooper is" Jared said interrupting me "So you're saying you've been up in your room for the past five hours and all you've done is write one song for another band"

"Jared you aren't in charge of me. I can write for whom I wish" I said with my head held high.

"You wouldn't be anywhere without me!" he shouted.

And then the doorbell rang. I went to get it and Jared followed.

"You know I thought we were finally getting along and then you start another argument" I said opening to door to reveal Gerard.

"Oh I thought it might be you" Jared said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I snapped.

"I'll talk to him how ever I like" Jared said. "He's in my house"

"Actually, he's not" I said smartly, pointing to Gerard's feat. He was over the other side of the step.

"Is everything alright?" Gerard asked looking at me; I pulled my boots on and went to walk out the door when Jared grabbed my arm.

"You are not going with him" he said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know what he's really like"

"Oh and what am I really like" Gerard asked looking Jared in the face.

"Trouble that's what you are, everything you touch gets destroyed. I mean look at your marriage"

When Jared said that, I snapped.

I punched him square across the face; he wobbled back and then stared at me holding his cheek.

For the moment we stared at each other, I couldn't believe I'd just hit him.

Was I becoming Lindsey?

Tears wobbled in my eyes and Gerard took my arm.

"Come on Lass" he said pulling me away.

"Rover!" I called and he came running.

I took one last look at the shocked Jared before Gerard sped off.

It wasn't till I looked at Gerard halfway through the car ride that I noticed he'd dyed his hair.

"Wow, red. Suits you" I nodded and he smiled.

"I decided black was depressing. Red was the only colour to go for"

"Good choice"

We didn't say much till we got to Gerard's place. Frank and Jamie greeted us at the door. I was still upset about what had happened between Jared and me.

Ray and his wife Christa said hello when we went into the living room and then Alicia, Mikey's wife hugged me. Mikey himself wouldn't even look at me.

I sighed and went back to Gerard.

"Come on" he said taking my hand and pulling me to the kitchen.

"So what else is up?" he said looking down at me.

The more I thought about it the more tearful I got.

Now Gerard was my shrink, da ja vu?

"Jared and I are never going to be friends again" I started crying.

Gerard pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, I sobbed into his chest and he patted my back reassuringly.

"You will Lassie" he said.

"Things have been so bad between us, and just when I think things are gonna be alright I hit him. Gerard I hit him!"

"I know I saw" he whispered.

After a while of crying he pulled me back and placed his hands on either side of my face. I looked at his red hair and then to his green eyes.

"No matter what happens to you and Jared, I'll always be here for you Lassie" he said and slowly his lips met mine. It was just a little, tender kiss but it was a kiss none the less. It wasn't like Jared's kiss, his kiss had felt wrong but Gerard's kiss was different. It felt right.

"Hey!" someone said from the doorway and Gerard and I pulled our heads apart sharply. Mikey stood in the doorway.

"I knew it; I knew you left Lindsey for her!" Mikey shouted.

Gerard placed his hand on the kitchen counter and sighed.

"Mikey, things between me and Lindsey have been really bad for the past few years dude"

"She was always nice to me" he said.

"You marry her then, be a practiser of monogamy" Gerard said.

"Polygamy" I corrected him.

"Yeah something like that" Gerard smiled; I bit my lip to hide my smile.

Mikey looked at us both.

"For the record, I hate large bodies of water too" I said looking at him.

One of Mikey's fears was large masses of water.

"I know someone who got attacked by a shark when they were in Australia"

"Nice to know, makes all the fear go away" Mikey smiled.

I walked up to him.

"Friends" I asked holding my hand out to him.

"Sure, for now. But if you break my big brother's heart then your dead"

"Trust me I won't" I said and he hugged me.

For the rest of the afternoon we watched scary films. Or films that only scared Frank anyway.

Around four I found my eyes dropping, I did my best to keep them open.

"Go too sleep if you're tired" Gerard whispered.

I looked up at him and he smiled, I moved closer and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair soothingly and I fell asleep to the lullaby of Frank's terrified screams.

I woke when I heard shouts coming from the hallway. I looked up at Gerard who was looking towards the door.

"Where is she!" a male voice shouted.

I immediately recognised it and I felt my stomach flip.

Jared pushed passed Ray who had opened the door and burst into the living room.

"Lassie, car, home now!" Jared ordered.

"Go away Jared!" I said and he suddenly grabbed my arm pulling me from Gerard's lap.

"Hey!" Gerard exclaimed standing and pulling me out of Jared's grasp.

"You're unbelievable, so unbelievable. You ruin everything, you'd better go home now!" I shouted at Jared.

"I'm not going anywhere without you"

"What makes you think you can boss me around?"

"I've looked after you since you were a little kid"

"But I'm not a little kid anymore. You gotta let me live my life Jared" now I had tears in my eyes.

He looked at me and his defensive posture softened.

"Just, be back tomorrow at a sensible time" he whispered.

I nodded and he reached his hand out to my cheek. "I don't want to loose you Lassie"

"You won't" I said putting my hand on his. "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

Jared looked at me one last time and then left.

"What was that about?" Frank asked.

"You alright?" Gerard asked standing close to me.

"Fine" I nodded.

I sat back down but I couldn't really concentrate on the rest of the film.

The next morning I went back home early. The boys were still in bed so I went into the music room and started work. By mid morning I had one song pretty much done, I just needed Jared to finalize it.

It was called Closer to the Edge.

Then I had the choruses for two more songs called Kings and Queens and This is War.

I was in the middle of singing Closer to the Edge on the acoustic guitar when Jared appeared in the doorway. I paused but he motioned for me to carry on.

"**I don't remember the moment I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Closer to the edge**

It was a thousand to one and a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge

No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again

Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?  
The birth of a song, the death of a dream  
Closer to the edge

This never ending story  
Paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost in our fate

No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
Again, again, again.

_[x2]_  
No no no no  
I will never forget  
No no  
I will never regret  
No no  
I will live my life"

"Wow lass, that's really good"

"Yeah" I said enjoying his appreciation.

"How's about we get to work on theses other two I have" I suggested and he sat down next to the piano and picked up a guitar.

"Let's get to work on a master piece" he smiled.

Three months later we'd finished writing the all the songs for the album. The album itself was called This is War. It was the best thing I'd ever done in my life. Although there was still so much to do, the record label had to look at it and we had to record all the songs properly and do this thing called. The Summit. It was Jared's idea. We were getting hundreds of fans together and recording their vocals and different sounds and putting it as backing vocals for most of the songs. That was taking place in a week's time.

I'm also pleased to say that Gerard and I are in a happy, stable relationship. He and his band are also working on an album called Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys.

Long name, I know.

Mikey and I now had a better friendship; I was like his annoying little sister. Bandit had started talking, mainly Dada and our names. But it was better than nothing. She loved drawing and playing the piano even if it was just random notes. She was taking after her Dad so much.

Lindsey was with her band and she no longer spoke to Gerard. She had regular dates with Bandit though.

And I got to know my Dad better, Jared wasn't pleased at first but he got used to it.

Both bands My Chemical Romance and 30 Seconds to Mars were invited to The Rock Out awards. I was invited as well but I had a girls night with Jessie planned so I dumped Gerard and Jared in favour of her.

"Please come, I want to show of my beautiful girl" Gerard whined down the phone.

"No, I'm having a night with Jessie"

"Jessie can come as well"

"No Gee, we're wearing jammies"

"You can wear jammies to the awards"  
"Yeah right" I laughed.

"Please"

"No, we'll watch it on TV while doing hair and make up"

"You no longer love me do you?" he said in a wimpy voice.

"Gerard I'm constantly thinking about you all the time. I just haven't seen Jessie in ages and besides Rover's not feeling well and I'm looking after him"

"Okay, but I'm coming round afterwards to maul you"

"Okay then, I'll look forward to it"

"Love you" he said.

"Love you loads" I said and we hung up.

I shook my head, needy boy.

Then I had to go through the same thing again with Jared, Shannon and Tomo. In the end Jessie and I shoved them out the door.

"See you later" I called through the wood.

"We love you Lassie" Shannon called "And you Jessie"

"Yeah" she called. "Get your butts to those awards. We'll be watching"

"If we get a chance we'll give you a shout out" Jared called.

Jessie and I waited till we heard the car engine start and then fade away.

"Finally" Jessie sighed.

"Right so what's first, hair or nails"

"Nails defiantly" Jessie said and we walked into the living room.

"Where's the pink?" Jessie asked as she searched through my nail varnish box.

"It must be in my bedroom"

"Where abouts?" she asked getting up.

"I'll show you" I said following.

I tipped out my cosmetic box in the middle of the floor and she started searching.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom" I said and walked out the room.

The house was a funny shape and I could see Jessie in my bedroom from through the bathroom window. I laughed as she searched desperately for the pink. I did what I had to do and then went to wash my hands. As I was drying them I heard a strange noise. I froze and listened. I could hear voices, and footsteps. My breathing went all stiff and I felt my chest tightening. There was somebody in the house, somebody who shouldn't have been here.

I looked over to see Jessie still looking for the nail varnish.

"Please, stay quiet" I whispered as I watched.

"LASSIE, I CAN'T FIND THE PINK!" she shouted.

"No, Jessie, no" I said whispered.

Then I saw what must have been four men grab her, Jessie fought but four grown men was too much for her. I panicked and sunk to the floor. I got my phone out and called the first number in the phonebook.

"Hello" Jared answered. It was difficult to hear him with all the background noise at his end.

"Jared, its Lassie. There's people in the house"

"Lassie, is that you? Hold on I can't hear you properly"

"Jared" I whispered harshly.

He was quiet for a minute and then he spoke.

"Okay I'm in the toilet, what were you saying?"

"Jared there's men in the house, they've got Jessie"

"Lass calm down, have you got your inhaler. Your breathing seems tight"

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"Say it again"

"There are men in the house, they've taken Jessie"

He was silent.

"Quiet joking around Lassie?" he said.

"I'm not" I whispered.

"And I thought Shannon had a sick sense of humour"

"So you don't believe me, well thanks Jared" I said and hung up.

I then called Gerard.

His phone rang and rang and he didn't answer.

"Please Gerard, pick up!" I whispered.

"есть другой девушки здесь"

What language was that?

I stopped trying to call Gerard and crawled to the door. I couldn't hear the voices any more and I couldn't hear Jessie. Slowly I opened the door and peeked out. The hall was clear, if I could make it to the next bedroom and get under the bed. That's what all the girls do in the films. But then again the girls in the films always get caught. I tried to control my breathing as my asthma started to affect me. I took a slow breath and bolted out the door.

I raced into Jared's bedroom and skidded under the bed and then I tried to control my breathing. Then I heard footsteps.

"Таким образом, я услышал шум"

I watched as two sets of feet appeared in the doorway. The door opened and they entered the room.

"у нас есть одна девушка, давайте просто идти"

"Босс сказал, что хочет девочек, вы будете игнорировать это?"

"Не устаю делать то, что он говорит?"

"Я делаю то, что я сказал, что он наблюдал этого в течение нескольких месяцев. Он хочет ее."

I listened to their strange language when suddenly my phone started ringing. I froze and the men stopped talking.

I looked at the phone and saw it was Gerard.

"под кроватью"

I watched as their feet came to stand at the end of the bed.

I clicked the answer button and I heard Gerard's voice.

"Lassie, Lassie are you there"

As hands reached under the bed I moved back up against the wall.

"получить ее!" one shouted and I felt more hands grab my arms.

"No, Gerard. Help!" I shouted in the direction of the phone as I was dragged from under the bed.

I didn't really get a good look at the men; they were tall and big built. They had ski masks covering their faces. I fought against them but I watched in vein as one pulled out a gun. I froze and stared at the gun.

The man with the gun laughed and whacked me over the head with it. The last thing I remember was their babbled language.

"Lassie, Lassie please wake up!" I heard someone whispering. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up.

"Lassie, I don't know where we are. They've kidnapped us" Jessie said through a shaky voice.

"Don't panic, keep calm" I said finding her hand in the darkness and squeezing it.

With my other hand I felt my surroundings. It was smooth but cold.

"I think we're in a van" I said.

"A van" Jessie repeated.

I turned to where I thought her voice was coming from.

"We mustn't get split up, okay" I said and I heard her whimper.

We sat in darkness for what seemed like hours when the doors opened. Four men stood there in leather and ski masks.

They babbled in their language and then grabbed the both of us. Then they started to take Jessie to the right and me to the left.

"Jessie!" I shouted as I struggled to get close to her.

"Lassie!" she shouted fighting against the men.

But we stood no chance and they parted us into two separate rooms.

"Jessie, don't you dare touch her. If you fucking hurt her. I'll kill you!" I shouted hammering my hand against the door.

That was the last time I saw Jessie, I was then put with four other girls. They all had long blonde hair like mine although it was a dirty, black, sooty colour. When I was first thrown into the room the others were huddling against the back wall. The man said something and then slammed the door shut. For a while I laid on the floor not moving. Then I felt a hand on my back.

"Hello, are you okay?" she asked me.

I looked up at her, she was pretty. She had nice blue eyes although they were sad and scared.

"Yeah" I said sitting up.

"My names Anastasia, what's yours?"

"Lassie" I said and she nodded.

"That's Arial, Melody and Skye" Anastasia said pointing to the other girls.

I nodded.

"Have they stuck you yet?" Melody asked.

"Mel!" Anastasia snapped and Melody went back against the wall.

"What does she mean? What's going on?" I asked getting teary.

"She means have they put a needle in you yet?" Skye asked.

I shook my head. "No"

"Good, don't let them?" Anastasia said sitting back.

"What is this, some kind of human experiment lab?" I asked.

"No, it's for like female farming. If you know what I mean" Anastasia said.

I fully understood what she was saying.

"How old are you Lassie?" Arial asked.

"21"

"I'm 16" Melody said and I looked at her shocked.

"Their monsters" Anastasia said. I got the impression she was the oldest and had been here the longest.

Then the door opened and two men came in. They walked over to Melody and grabbed her arms.

"Let her go, don't you dare touch her!" Anastasia shouted and jumped at the men.

Skye and Arial did the same but I was too shocked to move. Their efforts to help Melody were hopeless as she was dragged out the room and her screams faded.

Skye started crying and Arial hugged her.

I noticed that no one said it was going to be alright, as it clearly wasn't.

The next day I found out what being stuck was.

I was tried to a trolley and the men suck needles inside my wrists and arms. I did my best to stop them. Then they'd use me for what ever they wanted and then bump me back with the other girls.

One day they took Arial and she didn't come back.

"That's it. We're leaving" Anastasia said.

Skye, Melody and I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

Anastasia went to the corner of the room and picked at the grate for what must have been minutes and then it fell off. She caught it and placed it quietly on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Melody asked.

"With my fingers" Anastasia said. "Lost all my nails"

I was in amassment at this girl. I'd trust her with my life.

"Come on follow me" she said and we followed her through the small tunnel. It came out in the hallway. We ran left when we heard voices and stopped. When we stopped I glanced around the corner and saw a room. It was brightly lit. I moved towards it but Anastasia caught my arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"That room, it looks like where they keep all their papers"

"So, that's not the way out"

"I want to see if they still have my friend"

"You go that way and your dead" Anastasia snarled at me.

I looked at her grubby face in the dimly lit hall.

"I'm sorry I can't leave her"

"Your funeral" she said and took Skye and Melody's hands.

Melody waved as they went around the corner; meanwhile I turned and walked quietly into the paper room. I was right; they had information on all the girls here. All kept in a massive filing cabinet. I opened it and went to McKenzie: Lassie. Sure enough there was a file containing all my information. Who I lived with, when I was most likely to be alone. Pictures and papers about Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank. It even had stuff about my past childhood. I then looked for Jessie's file.

Rathbone: Jessie.

She was still alive.

I took our files and put them under my arm. Now I had to find her.

I went along the halls and looked in the cells. There were hundreds of girls but none were Jessie. As I went along I undid the locks, slowly girls filed out their cells. Because there were so many girls I knew it wouldn't be long if we weren't spotted.

I noticed that all these girls were going the opposite way to Anastasia.

Then I heard male voices shouting and girls screaming. I went to the last cell and found Jessie, she was on a trolley.

"Jessie" I said shaking her shoulder.

"Lassie" she said looking up at me weekly.

"Yeah, come on we're getting out of here"

She got up slowly and we hobbled threw the halls trying to find a way out.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice said and as we turned around me we knocked out cold

Everything was always black.

Always dark.

I didn't, couldn't see anyone.

I didn't know how long they had me held captive.

All I knew was that the things they did were horrible and repulsive.

There were many other girls with me. Jessie wasn't there. We were being used for one thing.

As the days passed I felt all the energy taken out of me.

Soon I was like a living zombie, I had no feelings any more.

The men were Russian and we were part of a secret society. For anyone who has seen the film 'Taken' you know what I'm talking about.

Between ten to fifteen men would use me everyday, then I'd be drugged so I could sleep and then the same thing happened the next day. I was smuggled from country to country.

I was constantly scared and constantly frightened.

I was scared of what more these men were going to do to me. I was frightened for Jessie and for her well-being.

And I was terrified I'd never see Gerard, Jared, Shannon, Tomo, Mikey, Ray or Frank ever again.

Jared Point of View.

Days went slower than believable.

Lassie was gone.

We'd done all we could to find her. We made posters that went world wide; we spoke to our fans on tours. We always talked about Lassie in interviews and we had songs dedicated to her on the album. Shannon composed a song called L490. Standing for Lassie: then the date she was taken 04/09 and then the time 12:00am exactly. I knew that Gerard and his band were doing stuff too. We all still had hope till the day I got the call from the police.

They'd found her.

Our Lassie.

Dead.

In a ditch.

I don't think any of us will ever recover.

Shannon Point of View.

Lassie's funeral was hard. Real hard.

Jared sorted the whole thing.

A white coffin.

Taken to the church by white horses.

Everybody was there. The church was full with flowers and photos of Lassie.

I looked at a picture of her smiling and felt the tears in my eyes fall.

Jared, Tomo and I carried one side of the coffin and Gerard, Mikey and Frank carried the other. Even though Frank was too short to actually carry it he still held onto it.

People spoke about her.

Jared started but didn't finish as he couldn't get his words out. I finished his speech for him while Tomo comforted him in the aisle.

"Lassie was our girl; she was the shining light in our lives. She still is.

Little Lass, everybody loved her and we will never forget her"

Then her all time favourite song played. There wasn't a dry eye left in the church as the song played.

**(Trading Yesterday-Shattered)**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown**

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
**Love****gone for so long**

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight"

Mikey Point Of View

I sat in Gerard's front room with Bandit as she drew a picture. I sighed as I saw the picture taking place. It was another one of Lassie. Even though she'd been gone two years. It was her anniversary today, the day she was found. Gerard, Frank, Jared, Shannon and Tomo had all gone to get a tribute tattoo and Ray and I were at home watching the kids. Bandit and Frank's twins Lily and Cherry. Lily and Cherry were napping and Ray came in from putting them down to sleep.

"Hey" I said as he came in the from room

"Hey, and what's Bandit doing?" Ray asked sitting down next to the girl.

"Lassie" she said and showed him the picture.

Ray looked at me and I looked at him.

Then we heard the sound of a large vehicle outside.

"It's way too early for them to be back" Ray said standing. He looked out the window and then paused.

"Mikey" he said and I stood. I looked at saw a white van. It looked grubby and a guy with a mask over his face stood there.

"I know you're in there!" he shouted.

"Wait here" Ray said and ran to the front door.

Through the window I saw Ray opening the front door. The guy in the mask brought a gun out. My eyes went wide and I looked down at Bandit.

"Band, stay in here and if you don't I'll tell Daddy no sweets for a month" I said and bolted out the room.

I joined Ray and the door who had his hands in the air.

"Hands in the air" the masked man shouted at me and I did as he said.

Then he banged the gun on the van and the door opened. Then two other men came out with two smaller figures in-front of them. Ray and I looked at them. They were girls. Two girls. For a few seconds I thought they had Alicia and Christa. Our wives and then they took the Hessian sacks of their heads. My heart seemed to stop beating as Lassie slumped against the man holding her arms behind her back. The other girl was Jessie, Lassie's friend who was also taken.

"Lassie" I whispered.

"Move forward" the man ordered pointing a gun at Lassie's back.

She looked up and I saw the shock and pain in her eyes.

"Mikey?" she whispered while connecting her eyes with mine.

"Lassie" I whispered again.

"MOVE!" the man shouted and Lassie moved forward to us slowly. I looked at Ray who was concentrating on Lassie and Jessie.

Jessie moved barely two steps before collapsing to the floor. She was left there by the man who got back into the van. Meanwhile Lassie still continued to move forward.

She stopped what must have been three feet from us.

The man shouted something in a different language and then shot the gun. I felt the power of the gun in my chest and the noise rang in my ears. I watched in horror as Lassie fell to the floor, I reached my arms out and caught her just before she hit the concrete. The man backed off and got into the van which sped down the road.

"Lassie" I said and rolled her over in my arms.

Ray ran over to Jessie and picked her up.

He carried her inside and I picked Lassie up in my arms, she went limp as I rested her on the sofa. Blood poured out of her right shoulder from the bullet wound. Ray was on the phone to the ambulance in a matter of seconds.

I put my hand to Lassie's cheek but she was already loosing conciseness.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Gerard's number.

"Dude, get home now!" I shouted.

Gerard Point of View

At first I thought Mikey was playing a cruel joke but then I heard the panic in his voice.

"Guys we gotta go" I said to the others.

"Why?" Shannon asked in the middle of being tattooed.

"It's Lassie. Mikey's got her"

"What?" Frank asked sitting up.

I found myself smiling

"Come on" I said grabbing my jacket and racing out the tattoo parlour.

When we got back to mine there was an ambulance outside and Mikey was stood with his arms crossed on the lawn.

"Mikey!" I called and ran up to.

I looked at his shirt and saw the massive puddle of blood on it.

"Mikey?" I said again and he looked towards the ambulance.

Jared and the 30 Seconds to Mars clan were already at the ambulance; I ran over and caught a glimpse of blonde hair before the doors shut.

"Jared" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned and I saw the tears in his eyes.

The first thing that came back was my hearing. I could hear voices. Voices that I knew, but then I didn't know at the same time.

Then I heard breathing, slow breathing next to my head.

After hours of trying I got the strength to open my eyes, hazily I looked around at my surroundings. Only the more I looked the more everything seemed to haze. I closed my eyes and then opened them again in an effort to clear my vision but no matter how hard I blinked I couldn't see any clearer.

"Lassie" a voice said from beside me. Not actually knowing that somebody was there I jumped and fell out the side of the bed.

"What the hell!" I shouted and shook my head.

Still I couldn't see.

**Hey dudes and gals, just to say a mega thanks for reading. I promise to upload part two very soon, although got quite a bit of college work to do and writers block so not too sure when that'll be :) In the meantime have a little look at some of my other stories, try giving Black Butterfly some love. It took me ages to write.**

**Lots of love, MayDayxx**


End file.
